So many ideas
by NamineRitsu
Summary: Several different stories. In short - Jealousy, pain, school years, secrets, fun, help, friend, boyfriend, hate , love ...  Agito x Ikki, Kazu, Kaito, Akira, Nakayama...
1. which idea?

**Hi! I have a few ideas for shounen-ai and yaoi stories for Air Gear. But I do not know what I choose. Here are a few of these contents, please help me and write comments that you would like. You can even write up what you liked (if not too much out of my plans**)

I'm not nice!  
Agito decided to train his friend. It is obnoxious and rude, and his entire interest in practicing hiding under the words "I do not want losers on my team." If you know him longer, you know that if he want to spend the time with you and with obscene words, that you must know, that he is interested. Actually, he was so easy to read.  
Agito-Kazu  
  
unexplained  
Something is wrong with a small shark. He spends so little time with his team, we see him only in combat and at school,more, he does not live with us. Moreover, he is quiet. Very quiet, except to say dirty words, when he is upset. And what does that mean all those bruises? coached perhaps?  
Ikki-Agito

new classmate  
Years in high school are lagging. As soon you make friends, go and have no desire to return. I am a guy in his prime and I have nothing to do. But one day the school got a new boyfriend. At first glance I did not like! He was small, around him were lots of bodyguards and he dodged all. The style in which he spoke to the other was rude and arrogant. I really did not like him. Once I asked for something in what he is best ... Skate?  
Ikki-Agito

Enemies  
It was so much disagreement! We have done everything for him, and he? is rude, obnoxious and cruel! unable to please ... it could not continue to tolerate this ... In short, they have to live elsewhere! ... I just have not realized that it is able to leave our team and add to another ... to that with which we manage the final game ...  
Agito-(Ikki) Kazu

real help ...  
Everyone sees him as a little brat! However, he is arrogant and rude. I know him quite the life ... I know all about what he lived and what he is experiencing ever ... I want to help him, but he is not interested ... he lost confidence in the people, even his good friends like me ... maybe it's even a little bit my fault ... But I can not stand the sight of him when I see how they goes with him ... like with animals! either tell others what is happening, or simply help. Whether he likes it or not!  
Agito-Akira

Incorrect orientation  
Always getting into trouble! He is a great fighter and is a true genius. He has the will to lead us to our dream, even though quite a nasty way. But always, he is brash and provocative. He can not spend my whole life in the hospital! interrupted study ... he helped us, we will help him ... We will watch it. Oh, why is it always guys? I mean, I know that he is quite effeminate,he is small, thin, he has perfect skin and has an interesting engaging eyes and ... FUCK! what am I talking about? I gotta get him out of my head!  
Ikki-Agito

School Days  
They experienced days of high school students as normal, not as combatants on skates. Who would have guessed that out of combat is so much fun? He even strengthened their relationships. Some have changed too, but ... it is difficult to feign interest and not hatred, when your opponent, which love the same human as you, is your best friend. And you know that the person,who you love, love him.  
Agito-Kazu / Ikki

girlfriend  
He never talked to the guys about his relationships. This guys just see the beauty of the girls,when they are naked... but he is always insulting. Moreover, he apparently does not like big boobs. Is he the guy? We need to find a girlfriend which he loves... see his weaknesses! But when we found someone who seemed interested in him ... I ... I did not want it ... I did not want to him be with her. He now not spending time with us, he had not cursed us ... He is not so funny. I want him back!  
Agito - Kazu

pet  
Is not this strange? I really do not know the world out there. I only know a few people-Akira, my brother and his gang. He wants me to go out, he wants me to be at home waiting for him. He returned late from work, sometimes it stops even the pub. I hate it when he is drunk. Every day is the same - he arrives late, expect that I'm awake ... he will satisfy his sexual tastes and goes to bed ,in the morning he left food for me on the table and lock windows and doors ... and I'm waiting for the next evening.  
Agito-Kaito

fight  
He is the king, I am a king. We have both "fang Kings'. Even though I'm a genius in the fight, he constantly surprises me. Although I was the one who always loses, I really love fighting with him. I learn many things. I do not know why, but it seems that I am stronger, or he is weaker. His strokes are smaller and less painful. And he wants to fight me, only much more ...  
Agito-Falco

stalker  
I watch them. Anyone who is to be our adversary. Upcoming fight was to be our defeat, but no! I found out what they plan. He knows! He knows that I'm the one who finds the information. I really do not like him, huh? His plan was too light, nothing that I needed to tell the other team. He, however, one day decided he wanted the information back. It has more of them, I want them to know! I probably went too far ...  
Agito-Kanon


	2. GIRLFRIEND 1

**Name****: **Girlfriend**  
****Story****: **He never talked to the guys about his relationships. This guys just see the beauty of the girls,when they are naked... but he is always insulting. Moreover, he apparently does not like big boobs. Is he the guy? We need to find a girlfriend which he loves... see his weaknesses! But when we found someone who seemed interested in him ... I ... I did not want it ... I did not want to him be with her. He now not spending time with us, he had not cursed us ... He is not so funny. I want him back!

**Parts: **6-7(8?) but short**  
****Couples****: **Agito x Kazu (main couple), Agito x Nakayama, Ikki xAkito , Emily x Kazu (little)

"Are you kidding me? Fucking take care of yourself!"  
It was Monday afternoon, Ikki and his friends sat on the roof and had lunch. Nothing special to discuss about ATS, for the girls, the food, the girls, girls, girls ... A normal day was not without some hassle - and quarrels with the smallest member of their team. Actually, let's face it. They hated his squeaky voice as insulted and humiliated them every day more and more. Really, this guy has a bomb in his little body! Unfortunately, Akito can not keep control of the body. So they decided to correct it - to correct HIM.  
The only logical solution to appease the choleric-melancholic is: a girl. Girlfriend, more accurately.  
And this is a consequence of this entire argument.  
"Heey, Agito-kun, I think - have you ever felt ... alone?" All team members have their eyes latch on a small shark while Kazu said.  
Agito for a moment looked at him, no emotion in his eyes. After a while he came roaring back - but a little milder, "What the hell do you think? In my body are three personalities ... three personalities! Damn I'll never be alone even if you all will be dead!"  
"Do not cry, it was a bad idea ... I mean ... look at you. What girl would like brat like you?" Ikki said, clearly annoyed by all the talk just now.  
"Fuck you!" snapped and stood up while he was on leave from the roof. A-Agitoo ... " Kazu said uncertainly.  
"Let him go, he is offended" Ikki put his hand on the shoulder of his friend and slowly lay down on the asphalt floor. Indeed, today was a beautiful day, and did not want to be destroyed by someone like the little brat.  
"Fuck fuck fuck fuck -" he repeated in his head "Why do they care about me? it's my thing ... I help them get to the top ... fuckin 'growled as he walked down the stairs. Suddenly, he realized that it bears no weight on his shoulder. "Shit!"  
Disgust, he turned and headed back to the roof. It is normal to forget the trivial, such as school bag. But damn, why humiliate the fact that he will return just then, when he left?  
He was at the door when he heard his name. 'Do not they have a different theme? "he grumbled to himself, and listened. He did not want to go out to hear another stupid question. ... So he listened.  
"Hey, what do you think? about Yayoi? She is quiet, nice, fun ... and yes, I noticed that she watched him a lot .." Oh, that said the blonde.  
"I thought about it ... but .. poor girl ... only thing he could speak it would be AT AT and AT ... And all these dirty words ... Kazu ... really old dog new tricks learned how. Well, he helps us a lot during the fights ... but he is aggressive towards girls ... and actually ... In fact I would prefer to be absolute zero in my team than be a king in the team under his direction .. "  
"Ikki ... I understand you, but try to take into account that -"  
"gaaahhh ... I am not taking anything into consideration. He is terrible ... you, me and everyone else knows it ... He does not realize it ... but whenever I spend time with him ... just wait when Akito pulls control over his body. ... I really wish that his body had only one personality - Akito .. do not you think? "  
"You're probably right ... but ... ... what about the Yayoi try?"  
"Yeah ... I regret it."  
This ... I think it is a sufficient answer ... fuck my bag. Someone will bring it to me. That I do not need.

- Class-  
"Agito - you forgot a bag at the top ..." The blond held a black bag with a quizzical look.  
"Yeah, I know ... I waited until someone fetches it for me!" snarled and ripped it out of hand.  
"Oi, a little caution would not hurt, you almost grab my hand!"  
"That's OK, good night!" annoying as always, put his head on his hands and lay down on the bench.  
Kazu sighed and went back to my place. In his head, whining "YAYAOI! please!".

"Akito? Are you awake?"  
"Agito ... uh ... what's going on?"  
'Take Control'  
"uh .. What I've heard that some of the conversation .. it's the reason? Agito, I do not think-'  
'No, it's not .. I ... I'm tired. Take Control '  
'are you sad? "  
"I really thought that I said I'm tired '  
"Agito, I do not want you to be sad .."  
"Akito! ... I-"  
"What?"  
'I know you can do ... "  
'What, Agito? "  
'take control of the body! '  
"You tell me something?"  
"I'm talking all the time! "  
'You're sooooo closed Agito'  
'Take Control - Good night, Akito'  
-

"Hey, Kazu ... I sent a letter ... I wrote her to wait after school on the roof ... she turned and smiled, it means that she agrees ..."  
"Great! takes second part of the " slapped with his friend and turned and looked at the last bench at the window "Agitoo"  
"Huh?" Bluenete raised his head and smiled sweetly  
"Oi, Akito ..." -Thank God! It went well, "Catch!" he said, throwing a small white ball in his direction.  
Akito grabbed the paper, he smiled and opened it. After reading the blonde looked up and nodded happily in agreement.  
Great.

The girl sat on a bollard on the corner of the roof. She was so nervous, she was really interested in him for a long time. She even waited for about ten minutes earlier than it should. She sat and waited. Until then, adjusted his uniform, brushed hair, checked the face and so on.  
Akito before he went. On the way to the roof in the head trying to convince his brother.  
'Agitooo! I know you hear me! '  
'I sleep'  
"Agito, she wants to see you '  
'It's nice ... I Sleep '  
"Oh yeah ... "  
He opened the door and found her surprised expression, "A-Agito!"You're here early "  
"Oh ... I'm Akito ... I know, but you're still here before me, hehe" smiled the sweetest smile he could.  
"Um ... well ... ... .. Ikki wrote that you want to meet me .. a. .." she was too embarrassed to ... many girls would like to be in her place ... Fang King wanted to be alone on the roof with her!  
"Yeah, I heard the same from Kazu ... I admit that I do not know what we could do on the roof ... Anyway, I'm glad you came "  
She smiled, but did not know what to say. Akito understand her confusion and not let the conversation continue in silence.  
"But I believe there can be fun. I thank God that we ended up in school so late. You see that? Turn around, it's sunset,"he said, pointing toward her.  
"Huh?" She turned and wondered. The sun was big and orange as orange. The sky was a pink tinge and everything was so romantic! In addition, they were in school ... at a height of 800 meters above the ground.  
It's really beautiful ... ... but .. it's not perfect ... They had a meeting, but not of their own volition ... Their friends put them together ... this is strange ... of all the girls just me ... ordinary and boring Japanese girl -  
Her view has been sadder still looking at the sun. Akito is very nice to make me say that I'm boring for him ...  
"Always so quiet?"

She froze when she heard a hint of sarcasm in his voice. This has not been Akito. She was nervous. Really nervous. Looking into the sun so long to blind it came as a better idea than ... Look at him.  
"You'll see a yellow circle"  
"What?" She turned with a puzzled expression and then blinked several times.  
"... the yellow circles ... they say that you see Them when you look at the sun too long"  
She looked as if he saw a ghost. Then she narrowed her eyes and smiled. Actually ... She laughed, and quite loud, "it is not possible,"  
"... What?" growled  
"I never expected that the first thing I hear from you, when we're alone, it will be something like that."

"I ... uh .. gaah ... GRR!" grunted and scratched his neck.  
"Haha, I do not mind! I'm glad you're such a shy ..." She smiled and looked him straight in the eye.  
"Shy? Oh, no, I'm just warn -"  
"I know, I know ... uh ... so ... now what?"  
"If you do not want to jump from the roof, then I went home ..."  
"..." smiled, dropped the 'aha'  
"Hey, I thought ... to escort you home ... or something like that ..."  
"Oh, attentive" to the bollard rose and stood beside him, "It was a very special 'get acquainted ' ..."  
"Um .. yeah"  
"Can I ask you, what suddenly changed your approach?"  
"I did not change approach  
"But you've been nice"  
"I realized that I have no reason to behave badly to you ..."  
"Ah .."  
After těchhle words they went and walked away from the school building. She quietly watched his face all the time. He seemed to be thinking deeply about something.  
"Um ... do you want to talk about something? About ATS, I think?"  
For a while he stopped. This was one of the things which those two mentioned... no? "No ... nothing about AT"  
"Oh ... interesting ... what then?"

"I do not know ... I have no experience ... what you girls like to talk?"  
"We? Ha, a lot of things, for example -" The next thing he heard was a girl's voice talking about god knows what. He delved into his thoughts again and wondering what he heard today. He knew that people did not like HIM, but ... But ... These were his 'friends' of the team, right? ... Indeed they hate him so much? They said they wished that Akito was the sole owner of the body ... right? But still ... well, I will not lie ... I thought I was one of them.

"Well, here it is ... I live here" she paused and turned to him with a smile.  
At the moment I looked at her, then I looked over her shoulder and saw a big white house. So she came from a wealthy family? Classic ...  
"Nice house ... so ... at school tomorrow?" God knows how to say goodbye to the girl ...  
She looked at me and smiled sheepishly: "Yeah, thanks for your time, take care," he waved and ran to the door.  
I scratched the back of the neck. Unnatural. Having a girl means listening to stupid stories and make boring conversation? Okay, this will do ... I want to prove that I'm not such a brat. I nezmizím just because they just want to Akito. Actually, I can disappear at any moment ... Akito made me when he was desperate. I'm his evil designs, desperate and aggressive characteristics. Then they wonder why we are such? more ... He does not need me anymore. He now has a lot of people who take care of him.  
But I want to show them that I can be as good as Akito, or as they are.

Gaaaah! I do not want to think of shit like these! This is absurd. If you think this is about me, why they do not tell me straight in the eye? Cowards!  
-Tock-  
What the fuck ...  
Tock-tock-  
Is it locked? Well, it's very funny! School ended about two hours, so how can it be locked? I'll try it again ...  
Tock-tock-  
Stupid fucking cabal!  
Tock-tock-tock  
Fuck fuck fuck! When they offered me to live with them, they could at least get me the keys!  
Tock-tock-tock  
Hell no! I do not reduce to it, I had to knock on the door of my own house!  
Tock-tock-tock  
FUCK! I bet it's unlocked! fucking cabal! Is it stuck?

Well ... knock. Knock on the door of my own home!  
* knock knock * *  
"Agito? Thank God you've come. We welcome you to dinner!" Ringo smiled.

Again, I had a look 'not interested' to , she smiles. Witch one - I know you hate me, too.  
"Come on, " She stepped back and let me pass.  
Finally. As I walked around the dining room, I saw all household members are disgusted look at me "We've been waiting for you. The food is cold for a long time!" Ikki said angrily.  
"You do not have to, I'm not hungry."  
"Well do not believe it! Think you're funny? We always eat together! You could at least announce that we'll be late!" Crow raged  
'He knows not what he says? "I thought in my head.  
"I do not want to be rude, but it did not happen to YOU, who arranged me a date with your friend?" Yeah, well, well ... do not even know her name. Or rather ... I do not remember.

"Ikki?" Ringo asked curiously  
"This is important! Plus ... do not try to tell me that she survived all that time with you!" He absolutely does not see Ringo and her confused expression.  
"Yes, she did" I did not hear the sarcastic voice of someone like him. And I definitely did not want to sit at a table with people who despise me, and eat charred meat.  
"You go into your room?" Crow almost cried.  
"I have perhaps a different room?" Idid not want to listen to HIM . Not today.  
When I left, I heard from the room something like "I hate him, but I did not care.  
Bed. Finally. Today, much has happened and I have to think. a lot of thinking.  
"Akito?"  
"Agito! I could not talk to anyone all day! and I'm hungry!"  
'I'm sorry, I know. I wanted to ask you something ... "  
"What?"  
'Can I have more control over the body tomorrow? "  
"Agito ... I also want to ever climb into the light!"  
'Please ...'  
‚You want to change, right? "  
'Yeah ...'  
'Well then ..'  
'Thank you, good night, Akito'  
"Agito ... good night '

_Well well, I know. Rather boring. But beginnings are, right? I promise that the next episode will be more interesting ... I have little to enrich their relationship with Agito and Nakayama. But the next ... YES, then followed our favorite blond _

_(I hope you'll like them)_


End file.
